Archive:Team - Sacrifice Bombers
This build uses Dark Aura to wipe out foes within several seconds. Team Composition BiP Saccer prof=N/Mo blood=10+3 soul=10+1+3 heal=11is PowerSpiritMasochismRenewalEscapeMendingSpiritChant/build * In hex/condition heavy area's, bring Healing Breeze instead of Ebon Escape. * A healing skill incase something goes wrong. Equipment * 5 Superior runes, at least 1 blood magic and 1 soul reaping. * A Totem Axe and -50hp Grim Cesta. Usage * Maintain Mending, Balthazar's Spirit and Vigorous Spirit on yourself ánd the Dark Aura Saccer. * Maintain Masochism and maintain Blood Renewal while in combat. * Spam Blood is Power on the Dark Aura Saccer (this will be your energy management). * Stop spamming when all creatures are dead (lol) and also stop spamming BiP if the Dark Aura Saccer is low on health, though I can't image that would happen. * Since the Dark Aura Saccer is using touch skills, use Ebon Escape to prevent AoE fleeing. Dark Aura Saccer prof=N/Mo Death=11+1+3 soul=10+3 protect=8 blood=6+3of the LichMasochismAuraRenewalof AgonyPactBondRebirth/build Equipment * 3 Superior runes, not 5 (low health is useful, but you need a bit of max health for Dark Aura and you're using AotL, decreasing max health anyway). * A Totem Axe and -50hp Grim Cesta. Usage * Maintain Protective Bond and Dark Aura on yourself and the BiP Saccer. * Maintain Aura of the Lich, Masochism and maintain Blood Renewal while in combat. * Spam Touch of Agony and Dark Pact. Calculations * 1+1=2 * You cannot lose more than 55/20≈3 health each hit. * You'll lose 20/2*2 health per sac from Dark Aura: you maintain it on 2 players, Aura of the Lich halves it. Then, you'll gain 16 health from Vigorous Spirit and 8*2=16 health per second from regeneration. * BiP can be used once every second (.25 second casting + .75 second after cast delay). * When you're both spamming, you'll deal 43*2+50*5=336 damage in 3 seconds, which is equal to 112 DPS. * Energy (while both spamming): :* on a hit, the bip spammer will lose 4 energy, and gain 1 energy back from Balthazar's Spirit. That's a nett loss of 3. :* Every 3 seconds, the dark aura spammer will gain 4 energy, twice, from Masochism. :* Every 3 seconds, the dark aura spammer will gain 10 energy from natural regeneration and Blood is Power. :*If an enemy deals damage to you 1.5 times a second, after 3 seconds you lose 12 energy per enemy. :* The person maintaining protective bond will gain 14 energy every three seconds and lose 12 energy per enemy attacking every three seconds and thus, this build fails upon every mob of two enemies or more since protective bond cannot be maintained. :* The resurrection spells are pointless, because if protective bond is no longer active after the dark aura spammer dies, the bip spammer will die in one hit. Using rebirth, (if you even have enough energy to cast it and manage to successfully avoid agro) will not successfully resurrect a 55. Notes * For questions about the damage/healing and the max. amount of creatures fought, try yourself or wait for me to test it and add it here. Team - Sacrifice Bombers